For towing a trailer with a trailer hitch an electrical connector is carried by a towing vehicle for communication of brake and turn signals from the towing vehicle to a trailer. Typically, the electrical connector loosely hangs from a cable or is mounted to either the towing vehicle or the trailer hitch by a bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,219 discloses such a mounting bracket which presents the electrical connector as aligned with the longitudinal axis of the towing vehicle and in the direction of travel of the towing vehicle and exposes the electrical connector to wear and damage resulting from water, streams of mud, dirt and road debris thrown up from the tires of the towing vehicle.